karosonlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Historia
After the Perna War on the Broccion Continent of the planet Asmara, the warring forces found themselves in a stalemate. They were all questing for Fletta and Fletta gems, the remaining shards of Cafenrilan power. For 500 years, the forces battled in small and large groups across the continent, all with the intent to solidify their base of power. Hass, the Emperor, persistently pursued the scattered energy of Fletta throughout the continent to break Malyx the Unstoppable, the heir to the throne of Darkness, from the seal which bound him.There was Kera behind Hass, the fiancée of Malyx and the queen of Darkness, who secretly wanted to dominate the world with an iron fist. After approximately a hundred years of an uneventful arms race, as the forces of Light and Darkness each focused on building up their military and economic strength, both forces became anxious as they realized that the Fletta gems were running out. Fearing that there might not be enough Fletta gems left to unseal Malyx, the forces of Darkness took the unspeakable task of sacrificing living creatures, including members of their own.'' During the Perna War (''612 - 623), having reached the limit of sacrificing what they can, the forces of Darkness gathered every soldier who was still able and sent them out to claim the remaining Fletta gem deposits and mines, mobilizing a renewed power force the likes of which haven't been seen in a hundred years (660). During this time, an increasing number of people went missing, regardless of their involvement with Fletta or Fletta gems. Each force scrambled their respective intelligence networks to find out why. Perna War In the year 666, the forces of Darkness learned that Malyx would be turned into ashes if they failed to unseal him on time. An even more surprising fact was that Reth, the heir to throne of Light, would also be turned into ashes if the forces of Darkness succeed in breaking Malyx free (662). ''The groups under the force of Light made a pact to share the Fletta gems and the power under their control to send away the forces of Darkness and save their heir. The pact was made at a meeting known as the Fletta Convention and the Cafenril Federation, named after their god of Light. However, the shortage of Fletta gems resultedin an internal conflict within the ranks of the Cafenril Federation. As a result, the Federation changed their strategy to a more aggressive stance: A total war to reclaim all of the Fletta power from the hands of the forces of Darkness! '''Now' the forces of Darkness would get a taste their own medicine. The Federation decided to give all of the fletta mines in private ownership as incentives to those who can reclaim them from the enemy. Furthermore, any heroes who were able to destroy the soul of Malyx, the heir to the throne of Darkness, and eliminate Kera were to be designated as the Commander-in-chief over the entire Federation army. The whole continent became a perfect battleground for warriors to control and extract power from the Fletta and prove and their ability. But taking on the forces of Darkness was not going to be an easy task. Now, the way is open for anyone who wants to prove themselves. Will you claim to be the champion of Karos and succed? Or will you die trying? Only you can write your own destiny.